Hat Trick
by Ladykestrel
Summary: It's nearing the time for Nathan Randall's trial, but a similar case now involves Brass, Greg and Iris. Will justice be served on Heidi's pedophile killer? How are Brass and Iris dealing with the news of impending parenthood?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO CBS OR ANTHONY ZUIKER**

**RATED: K+ to T**

**SPOILERS: NONE I AM AWARE OF.**

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: "**"**She's Everything" by Brad Paisley (Will Nance/Brad Paisley. S****pecial thanks to my beta ladies – Kacee and Sassy, as well as moral support from Onyx and Mel. Your insight and support are so appreciated.**

**A/N: The trial of Nathan Randall approaches as Brass and Iris prepare, but will the scales of Lady Justice tip in favor of little Heidi? Greg and Iris are also involved in a similar murder case regarding mental competency.**

**Dedication – To Paul Guilfoyle for his selflessness to participate in celebrity hockey games for children's charities. **

"**HAT TRICK"**

**Chapter One**

Brass came to a sliding top, sending a spray of ice chips into the air as he positioned himself in front of the net, being careful to avoid the goal crease as he did so. As the defensive players advanced on him at breakneck speed, he dug the toes of his skates in so as to frustrate them further with his perseverance, daring them to bring it on with his smirk and cocked eyebrow. His effort was rewarded as the winger from his team shot the puck to him, and the defending center trying to take Brass out of the equation by slamming into him to take the puck away in a stick check. Despite tangling with the other player, Jim was able to maintain possession of the puck as he pivoted and with a swipe of his stick sent the puck into space. The goalie reached out frantically with his glove as he hyper-extended himself to snag the puck in his grasp, but just missing it as it hit the pipe of the goal and went in behind. This was met with shouts and groans from the opposing team's supporters in the rink stands.

A buzzer gave its deafening tone to signal the end of the third period and the scoreboard now reflected Jim's game-winning shot for his hockey team, The Hit Men, for which he played center. In fact, Brass had been in a particular zone this game, scoring three of the four goals including the game-winner. As Brass removed his helmet, yells and hooting came from the stands where his cheering section sat which consisted of Catherine, Sara and Iris. He shot them an ear-to-ear grin and raised his stick in greeting. None of the other guys on his team could boast having a personal cheerleading squad like this.

He had to admit he loved playing hockey again. Sure, he played as a kid growing up in Newark and even up through his college years strictly as an amateur although he had been pretty good at it. After he had gone on into law enforcement and gotten married (the first time), he had laid it aside as a much-loved hobby. Yet here he was years later picking up a stick again and getting out on the ice, much to his delight being encouraged to do so by Iris and to even form the team. He had asked around the LVPD and been surprised to find twelve other guys from back east or the upper northern states who wanted to get a team together. Since most of the guys were from back east, they had come up with the name of "The Hit Men" and played other local amateur hockey teams bi-weekly.

He skated over to the stands to meet his groupies as they called themselves.

"You always know when to score, don't ya, Stud-Muffin!" laughed Catherine as she flirted with Jim.

"Brass, who knew _you _ had those kind of moves?" Sara had to put in her two cents worth with an arched brow.

"You'd be surprised," Iris joked at Sara, as she flashed a sly wink at her husband. "Way to go with the hat trick by the way,hon!"

"Ladies, on the ice I especially take no prisoners," Brass grinned. "I gotta go shower and get dressed, so I'll be a few minutes. That is, unless you ladies want to join us, I mean you've heard stories of couples being caught in the wrong place at the wrong time like in a shower." He said this staring pointedly at Sara who blushed crimson. Unknown to Catherine or Iris, Brass had accidentally chanced upon Grissom and Sara in an intimate situation while in the shower room at the lab.

Iris was quick to note Sara's dramatic facial change and carefully gave a sideways look at Jim. She wondered what would cause Sara to react so.

"We'll pass on the offer, sweet cheeks, but will be here when you get done," Catherine said with a saucy grin.

Jim gave them a little bow before heading into the ice rink's locker room but not before he spontaneously delivered a quick kiss to Iris. Iris. Catherine and Sara egged him on. He gently patted her tummy before going in, always saying hello to their newly-discovered son or daughter to be, as Iris watched him go with a fond expression on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Jim came out to the lobby of the ice rink, dressed in jeans and a polo shirt, a casual look for him, where the three ladies awaited him before they left. Catherine couldn't resist saying to Brass that he had nice buns and filled out his jeans well. Iris voiced her concurrence with Catherine's opinion, while Sara could only roll her eyes as she nudged Iris in the ribs.

On their way out to the parking lot, Catherine quickly asked Iris if she had made her appointment yet for her first OB/GYN visit to see her own doctor that she'd recommended, Dr. Kate Conklin. Jim and Iris only recently discovered that they were expecting which had come on the heels of an especially trying time not only for them but the CSI department at large during a very sensitive case that involved the murder of a young child very close to Iris and Jim.

"Well, Cat, our family doctor says I'm about three to four weeks along right now, but I have made that appointment for a month from now," Iris replied with a smile as Jim linked arms with her.

"She can count on me to make sure that she makes every appointment and to follow the doctor's instructions to the letter," Brass said amiably but in a no nonsense fashion. He did not want anything to even remotely jeopardize the safety of their unborn child or Iris's health.

"I can so see you breast-feeding, Jim," Sara commented with eyes shut, "and the visual I'm getting is priceless."

"Right and rushing to the store in the middle of the night to handle Iris craving Lord knows what in the pouring down rain," Catherine added into the conversation.

"Okay, okay, remember I've handled this before, albeit some years ago, but things will go smoothly," laughed Brass in reply.

"Time to head home, babe, as we've both got night shift tonight," Iris prompted Jim. "Sara, see you tonight! Cat, have a good one and we'll see you tomorrow!"

As they left the rink parking lot, Iris looked down at her abdomen and then back at the Catherine and Sara who were continuing to chat. The women epitomized the long and lithe look of models. "You know I might get as big as a house as things progress here," Iris commented to Jim as he drove toward home.

"And I'd love you all the more, you're my wife and soon-to-be mom of our son or daughter," Jim replied.

"You haven't really said but I can see how you'd want a son," Iris said with a smile. "You'll coach his Little League team or more likely pee-wee hockey or some such."

"Sure, a boy would be great but I'd equally welcome a daughter," Brass agreed. "I've had more experience there with Ellie, but there'd be school plays or dance recitals or who knows!"

He remembered calling Ellie immediately with the news about their surprise and being blown away by Ellie wanting to be there when it was time and even volunteering to baby-sit way in advance. Ellie was continuing to get her life straightened out and Brass was the most optimistic he'd been in years about her.

"Not to radically change the subject, babe, but did you hear the news report about Nathan Randall's trial date being set earlier today?" Iris asked.

"Yeah and can you believe it's only four weeks away? Amazing! You know it's because of the circumstances with Heidi and all," Jim replied sadly. The void Heidi had left in their lives had been significant. The case itself had cost Jim and Iris dearly in the loss of Heidi, the deaths of their two pet bloodhounds, as well as their friendship with Heidi's parents.

A shadow seemed to cross Iris's face; the pain never quite went away. She still went every other week to Heidi's grave to leave flowers. Seeing her expression, Jim grasped her hand and raised it to his lips in a quick show of affection. "Ever the romantic," she smiled at him.

"Who's more so…you or me?" Jim queried.

"Depends on the moment," Iris smiled in reply, as Jim pulled into the driveway. "I need to get dinner going right away. We'll have to leave for work before you know it."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Babe, you're so gonna make us late," gasped Iris coming up for air after a long, wet kiss from Brass in the LVPD parking lot. When they worked the same shift, they opted to carpool. Jim needed no urging to get passionate and told her the back seat was nice and roomy and dark.

"Whoa, lover, hold that thought for a few hours and then I am all yours," Iris laughed as Brass made a pouting face.

"You'll make good on that, promise?" Jim replied.

"Access has never been denied before!" Iris quipped back as they headed into the building.

"Hi, Iris," Warrick greeted her as she came into the break room to await assignments.

"Evening, Mrs. Brass or should I say Mama Brass?" Nick grinned up at her from where he sat.

"Hey, you two," Iris replied as she took a seat by Nick, gently smacking him on the top of his head. "That's Mrs. Mama Brass to you."

"Awww, watch the 'do please?" Nick grimaced in mock anger. Iris merely raised her eyebrows at him with a half-smile in reply.

"Right…you spent all of one minute on that GI Joe look of yours," Iris shot back, still trying to get used to Nick's sudden change from the Beatle mop-top to a buzz cut.

"Heard the news on the Nathan Randall trial," Warrick mentioned. "At least it looks to be progressing quickly and that's one I want to see in our rear view for sure."

"Same here…it'll be my first time to testify as a lead investigator…still going over the case review and all my notes…there's so much," Iris's voice trailed away.

"First time for everything but you'll do great. We'll help wherever you need us." Greg chimed in as he came into the break room to join the others. He had been standing in the doorway listening in on the conversation.

"Now I know how Dorothy felt…my own Scarecrow and Tin Man and Cowardly Lion," Iris's mood brightened up.

"So does that make Catherine Glenda the good witch and Sara the wicked witch of the west?" Nick said, trying hard not to crack up.

"Not going there," Iris said, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, Grissom could be the Wizard too," Greg ventured to say unaware that Grissom was standing behind him with a very amused look. Greg finally caught the glances of his workmates trying to alert him. "And he's right behind me, isn't he?"

The rest of the group nodded affirmatively.

A sheepish Greg went quickly to sit down to await assignments as Griss (the Wiz) came on into break room to address his team.

"Okay, time to follow the yellow brick road," Grissom quipped, as he began to dispense the night shift assignments.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Greg and Iris had been given the task by Grissom to go to a 419 stemming from a domestic dispute gone bad. Jim met them at the victim's house to give them more information. "The male victim is Tony Giardelli. He was caught _flagrante delicto _by his wife, Denise, in the amorous embrace of his best friend – also a male – and decided to exact her revenge in a most unique fashion. She added sleeping pills to his beverage of choice, whiskey, and waited for him to pass out. Her first point of injury was to remove his genitalia followed by repeatedly stabbing him with a large kitchen knife. Bada-boom bada-bing! We got the wife in custody and they'll probably require a psyche evaluation and all that goes with that. We're ready for you in there. Ain't love grand? And, Iris, remind me to never get you PO'd since you know how to use a sword…you'd make mincemeat outta me!" Brass said in parting as he squeezed her shoulder and gave her a knowing wink. Iris merely raised her eyebrows at him in reply.

As Greg and Iris walked in, her nose wrinkled at the distinct coppery smell indicating that a large amount of blood was present at the scene. The victim, a hefty Caucasian male, remained on the couch and had been pronounced officially by David, the assistant coroner, who remained on-scene to update them about the body.

"Evening, I just got the liver temperature and checked for lividity. The estimated T.O.D. is within the last four hours. The victim has sustained multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen as well as the, uh, traumatic removal of his external genitalia premortem. Preliminary C.O.D. from the number and severity of the stab wounds is exsanguination. He's all yours," David said, amiably, before leaving the living room.

"Whatta mess," Greg said, as Iris began to take photographs of the scene.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Iris commented as she aimed the camera at the body to get a series of shots of the various stab wounds.

A large knife bearing serrated edges was present on the floor by the body. After taking some pictures of it, Iris leaned over to retrieve it and bag it as evidence; she suddenly felt woozy and reeled slightly. Greg observed this and became immediately concerned. "Hey, Iris, are you alright? I'll get the knife. Go get some fresh air for a minute. Okay?"

"Yeah but I'll be right back and thanks," Iris said gratefully as she walked outside. What was wrong with her? She felt fine except for the momentary feeling of vertigo. Her hands went protectively to her abdomen, looking forward to when she would actually be able to feel their little one's gymnastics. Her mind went back to just a couple of weeks ago when she and Jim had gone to Dr. Elander's office. There had been a frank discussion of Iris's advanced maternal age and the chance of genetic anomalies. Dr. Elander had recommended a sonogram to be performed at four to five weeks and an amniocentesis at sixteen to twenty weeks gestation. When Iris had expressed surprise at becoming pregnant in lieu of Jim's medical history, both Dr. Elander and Jim startled her by confessing that Jim had undergone a new medical procedure performed in the doctor's office before they'd gotten married that now made it possible for Jim to father a child. Brass had insisted withholding this from Iris because while he strongly desired having a family, he didn't want to get Iris's hopes up because there had been a chance of the surgery being unsuccessful. Jim had smugly told her that his tadpoles could now go the distance.

She returned inside the home to rejoin Greg and finish processing the scene. Iris had grown closer to Greg since Heidi's murder when his help in processing DNA had been instrumental in charging Nathan Randall. He gave her a quirky grin as she came to pitch in as they dusted for prints and look for more clues. Greg saw she was still a bit pale but that she was all business as they moved to go through the rest of the home to seek additional evidence.

The next morning "Doc" Al Robbins was performing the autopsy on the stabbing victim. Greg and Iris came in as he was making the Y-incision. They had already been to Trace and DNA in the lab to get some preliminary results and correlate evidence. Greg wondered if Iris would be okay through this. He glanced at her but she seemed fine and not turning green.

"So, Al, anything more we need to know on this poor guy?" Greg asked.

"Yes. The name of a good divorce lawyer comes too late for this poor shmuck," Al replied in an amused fashion. "Seriously, though, as you can see there are several penetrating stab wounds present in the chest, abdomen, and genital region. Any of these wounds would have been sufficiently fatal secondary to him bleeding out. The liver sustained three deep jagged lacerations, and the spleen was lacerated as well. The superior vena cava and abdominal aorta were transected. Note the pneumothorax and hemothorax bilaterally involving the lungs from a constellation of stab wounds to the upper chest. The knife you collected at the crime scene is consistent with the wounds as to the depth and pattern of penetration. As the victim was passed out from a combination of alcohol and sedatives, pending toxicology, he was in no position to offer the least resistance when attacked. I think the removal of his genitalia was a bit excessive, if you want my opinion, but it sounds like she was making a point."

"Like you said, Iris, hell hath no fury…." Greg repeated, Al nodding in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Just a few days into their murder investigation, the case Greg and Iris were working seemed almost textbook as a classic open-and-shut case. The evidence supported the wife's version of events and her open admission to stabbing her husband. However, her true mental state at the time of the crime was committed was being called into question.

Sitting in an interrogation room at the LVPD was the suspect, Denise, with her court-appointed attorney, Chelsea Laughlin. Greg was handling the questioning with Iris sitting in attendance as well as Brass.

"Ms. Laughlin, you're aware your client waived her right to legal counsel at the time of her arrest and went on to make a full confession," Jim began….

"That you know is totally worthless and will not be accepted testimony at trial should there be one, Detective, as my client was under extreme mental duress at the time of the alleged incident involving her and her now-deceased spouse." Chelsea interjected before Jim could continue further.

"You've made it clear that Denise here will be undergoing a full psychiatric examination to determine competency as well as to clarify the status of the pending charges before a trial date. In the meantime, Investigator Greg Sanders will give you an overview of the evidence thus far. This is his partner on the case, Investigator Iris King." Jim concluded.

Chelsea nodded at Greg and Iris, while Denise sat still and stone-faced with her handcuffed hands on the table.

"Ms. Laughlin, the evidence thus far does implicate your client from her initial account of what occurred in the home on the night of the murder," Greg stated. "The blood found spattered all over her clothes is a match to her husband's. The murder weapon found lying on the floor beside the victim has her fingerprints on it. The prescription medication bottle for the sleeping sedative only has her fingerprints. A shot glass used to crush the medication also bears her fingerprints as well as residue of the pills. Once Mr. Giardelli was unconscious from the combination of alcohol and sedative, your client was free to proceed with her gruesome act."

Denise remained silent, appearing nearly catatonic to Jim and the others, as she stared fixedly at the table and made no eye contact, not even with her attorney.

"I accept your presentation of the evidence but not the interpretation. There is a question of spousal abuse from what Denise has been able to share with me. She's scheduled to have a competency hearing with her appointed psychiatrist later today. Just to let you know, I intend to go for a plea of not guilty by reason of insanity should a trial be pursued," Chelsea said crisply.

The attorney stood up, signaling the end of the meeting, as two female officers helped Denise to stand and walk woodenly back to her holding cell.

"We'll keep you updated, counselor," Jim said stiffly, as the attorney also exited the room.

Greg and Iris both sat in amazement at the demeanor of the suspect and the confidence her attorney displayed in citing what plea would be utilized for her client.

"Don't let her rattle you two. That type of plea is not easily won, even though Nevada state law had it reinstated as acceptable in 2003," Brass told them.

Warrick suddenly poked his head in the door. "You might want to come to the break room…"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Again for those of you who may be just joining us…the murder trial of Nathan Randall has been rescheduled for two weeks from today. The attorney for Mr. Randall has requested a change of venue, stating that his client would not receive a fair trial were it held here in Las Vegas. You will recall that Nathan Randall, an elementary school teacher for developmentally challenged children, allegedly killed one of his young students, Heidi Watson, and may face additional charges for indecency with a child for inappropriate contact with other students in his class." The female news reporter continued to say that the jury selection process had already begun in the event that the trial would be held in Las Vegas if the appeal were rejected.

The CSI team all stared at the TV screen in collective disbelief. Two weeks before a trial? Even a speedy one didn't proceed at this pace.

"I think this may be motivated equally by politics. Re-elections as well as elections are coming up and this can be a great motivator to gain votes, as much as I despise that side of the process," Grissom said.

"You can bet Sheriff Mobley will be weighing in on this then, as he's due for re-election, and that means the Ecklie factor," Catherine agreed.

"Politics just suck," Greg stated flatly, "a necessary evil."

"You've gotta wonder if the defense attorney truly thinks he's got a winnable case. I mean the case workup is solid with DNA evidence and trace evidence placing the child at the dude's home and him abusing her. Heck, you've got secondary charges that could be filed if first-degree murder is in jeopardy. The guy tried to kill Sara and Iris for Pete's sake as well as other kids in his class admitting to his abusing them with that damnable Happy Game," Warrick protested.

"I don't think they'll get a change of venue. The case is too sensitive. It started here, will be tried here, and sentenced here," Sara said firmly.

"I've talked to my folks in Dallas about this case. Dad seems to think that the defense attorney would ask for a not guilty by reason of insanity plea," Nick said with an air of pessimism.

"Oh, no, not twice in one day," Greg said with a loud groan.

Iris remained silent as she continued to gaze at the TV; her chin moved twice sideways, signaling she was in deep thought.

"What's up?" asked Brass, who was just arriving in the break room. Greg informed him of the highlights of the news report. That explained how Iris was looking.

"I only want a fair trial…a trial without reasonable doubt. It only matters if he's put away for life without parole or given the death penalty," Iris said faintly at last and now with a distant look in her eyes. Brass took a seat beside her and took her hand in his. She squeezed it gratefully.

Jim's cell phone suddenly rang.

"Brass," Jim responded promptly, followed by his standing abruptly to begin pacing in the break room. His conversation was rapid-fire and terse. "What the… When? Son of a… Yeah, keep me updated. I don't care if it's a fart in the wind. Keep me updated."

Iris gave her husband a worried glance. "Jim?"

Brass met the curious looks of the rest of the team. "Nathan Randall just attempted suicide in his jail cell within the last thirty minutes by hanging himself with a sheet. He was found unconscious by a guard on routine rounds but they got him revived. They're en route to Desert Palm with him where he'll be placed on a suicide watch and given a psychiatric evaluation sometime tomorrow."

The responses were myriad: Brass muttered an oath; Greg slammed his fist on the table; Warrick shook his head agitatedly; Nick bit his lip with a troubled expression; Grissom looked pensive, rubbing at his beard; Sara's eyes became dark with concern for Iris; Catherine found herself also moving to Iris's side; Iris appreciating the mutual support silently expressed by them, as they noted the sudden white pallor of her face.

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes," Iris stated in a detached fashion, again looking at the TV screen. Brass stood behind her with his hands resting on her shoulders.

Grissom, the king of quotes, gave Iris an approving look at her comment.

"We have more breaking news regarding the Nathan Randall case. This just in…" droned the reporter.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Grissom went and turned the TV off.

"Sara, Iris, keep on top of this in relation to where you are with the case. You need to be prepared for whatever direction this goes, be it to trial or different outcome," Grissom told them.

"Got it, boss. We'll be ready," Iris said.

Sara nodded in agreement as her eyes met Grissom's.

"I'm headed over to Desert Palm to get the latest on Randall's condition. We'll keep a guard on him to just to be safe. Not taking any chances for shenanigans. Iris, hon, see you at home," Brass said as he leaned over to give Iris a peck on the cheek before leaving.

Grissom left to return to his office. Warrick and Nick headed out to do more work related to cases they were on. Catherine was now off-shift.

"Anything new on Denise Ghirardelli? Some number she did on her spouse with the cheatin' heart, um, amongst other body parts," Sara said to Greg and Iris.

"She's like a zombie. I mean I used to work with psyche patients back in my nursing days and she gave the appearance of someone in a catatonic state. I'm in the process of obtaining medical records to review. She's not on any behavioral medications according to what I've been able get to. Her attorney did all the talking and never once did that woman look up. It's like she wasn't there," Iris replied.

"Then the attorney, Chelsea, went so far as to go ahead and say how she planned to plead the case as not guilty by reason of insanity. She adds the possibility of spousal abuse on the part of the husband," Greg said and then added. "She's totally confident she'll win the case if it goes to trial pending the outcome of Mrs. Ghirardelli's competency hearing."

"Either way, we should have a clearer picture by tomorrow but in the meantime we continue working up the case as usual," Iris agreed.

"How odd is it that you have two totally different suspects but that the outcome of either case rests upon the interpretation of their mental status being pinpointed at the time of each crime?" Sara queried. Sara remained the active second investigator on the Nathan Randall case with Iris.

"It's a go figure I'd rather not have hanging overhead," Greg grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Nathan Randall awakened to find himself in a hospital bed with soft restraints on his wrists and ankles as well as a Posey vest restraint. He wasn't going anywhere. An older woman sat beside him, her concern for him evident as well as her distaste for the police officers stationed outside his room.

"Mother?" Nathan questioned slowly.

"My poor boy, look what they've driven you to," Evelyn Randall answered softly, wiping away her tears with a handkerchief.

"I don't remember coming here," Randall said with a vacant look in his eyes. "How long, mother?"

"Yesterday. Son, they say you tried to kill yourself by…wrapping…a sheet around your neck," his mother choked to get the words out, fresh tears being shed in the process.

"Now what happens?" Nathan wondered aloud. His mother began to reply when…

"You get the benefit of a court-appointed shrink seeing you to make sure you go to trial," Jim stated flatly as he strode into the room and viewing the restraints with approval. "I like seeing you this way, makes me know you can't get to another kid."

"How dare you speak to my son in that manner you insolent…" Evelyn came out of her chair to face the detective.

"Back the truck up, madam! Your son's been given humane treatment all the way, which I can't say for the lives he's affected here recently," Brass said strongly to Evelyn.

"My son's state of mind will eliminate the chance of a trial. I've spoken to his attorney, Scott Branch, who assures me my son will never see the inside of a courtroom. Your efforts will be in vain (comma) Detective…what is your name?" Evelyn asked with a confident air.

"Brass. Detective Jim Brass of the LVPD. You want my badge number too?" He replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ah. You were involved in the charging of my son. I should have known. You have the look of a bulldog, Detective. You strike me as being the tenacious sort," Evelyn sniffed in a dismissive fashion.

"And you're the type of mother who would stand at hell's gates telling the devil himself your son could never do what he's been accused of, then shake your fist at heaven and demand justice and mercy for your child. Am I right?" Brass exclaimed, his temper barely holding at this point.

"I would do whatever it took to protect my son, so yes in answer to your snide comments," Evelyn glared at Brass as she returned to sit by Nathan.

"Detective Brass, I presume," Nathan said finally after observing the verbal exchange between Jim and his mother. "And how is your lovely wife? I understand congratulations are in order for you both…a blessed event as they say?"

"That's none of your concern, Randall, so zip it!" Brass responded in a warning tone.

"News even reaches those of us who must call four walls and prison bars home," Nathan replied with a trace of smugness.

"Detective, you will cease harassing my client effective now," said another voice from the doorway.

Brass turned to face a younger man, slightly taller than himself, with dark hair and penetrating gray eyes, dressed in an expensive suit. He projected an air of confidence bordering on arrogance. This has to be a lawyer thought Jim.

"I'm Scott Branch, Mr. Randall's attorney. You will speak to my client only in my presence from now on, is that understood, Detective Brass?" Branch spoke commandingly in an imperious tone. The look he gave Jim was as if the detective was something on the bottom of his shoe needing to be scraped off.

"Sure, counselor," Jim replied with a shrug of his shoulders with hands raised. "Just so we're on the same page though, you're aware Mr. Randall gets his psychiatric evaluation done this morning. I'm laying odds Nathan here will be found more than competent to stand trial and I hope at the very least he's looking at life without parole for the murder and/or sexual abuse of a minor. Prison's got its own justice system, Nathan, especially for your ilk. Remember that!"

"In the interest of fairness, Detective, my client is innocent until proven guilty and even the likes of you have to honor that code especially given your career of choice. I'd like you to leave at this point as I have things of a confidential attorney-client nature to discuss with Mr. Randall and his mother," Scott said in a sarcastic manner but with an ingratiating smile pasted on his face.

"Whatever floats your boat, Mr. Branch. We're maintaining our guard on your, uh, client until further notice," Brass stated before he turned to leave, thinking how much he hated dealing with lawyers in general. There were a few good ones, but again a very few in his opinion.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The next few days passed quickly for Greg and Iris. They received word that the competency hearing for Denise Giardelli had concluded. They anxiously awaited the outcome but continued working through the case evidence at a feverish pace. Thus far, the findings from DNA, toxicology, fingerprints, knife and other physical evidence provided strong support of the murder charges the woman faced. Greg and Iris both felt that their case could stand the battering attorney Chelsea Laughlin would bring to bear once the trial was underway, even if the lawyer included testimony and evidence of spousal abuse that she had alluded to. They both felt as ready as they could be for whatever came next in the Giardelli case. Iris wanted a change of pace as she got ready to head home.

"Look out! The wallpaper border's coming off again, honey!" Jim exclaimed as a section came away from the wall to land on Iris as she was painting trim. They were working on repainting one of the bedrooms for the nursery. "Let me get some more adhesive on there."

Iris helped Jim get the wallpaper reapplied and this time it took. They stood back to look at their handiwork. The colors were yellow, green and blue since they didn't know yet if they'd been blessed with a son or daughter. The theme was Teddy Bears, which happened to also be one of Iris's pet names for Jim, that of bear. "Good job, Dad," Iris grinned up at Jim, who in turn suddenly had a tender expression on his craggy face.

"I get to be called that all over again and do it right this time, as husband and father," he said softly, as Iris hugged him. She gave Jim a light kiss as she nibbled his lower lip and sucked at it. Desire crackled between them as Jim returned her kiss at first gently and then more insistently. Knowing his mood and agreeing with it, she molded herself to him, unable to resist Brass.

"I think the painting can wait a bit," he said between kisses.

"Access granted," Iris smiled in return.

Later in the evening and after dinner was through, Jim was catching the news as Iris was engrossed in a magazine for new parents. Brass gazed fondly at his wife. It seemed they had been married a lot longer than just a span of months and how comfortable he felt with her. He had wondered how radically things in his house would change after Iris, but to his surprise the changes had been subtle and nearly all positive. They had remodeled one bathroom to include a Jacuzzi tub, which was actually something Jim wanted after their honeymoon at the Bellagio. He thought smugly to himself it had certainly been an asset to their love life which was alive and kicking.

"So when do I get to put together a crib and playpen?" Jim asked Iris, who was now snuggled against him after finishing her magazine.

"Soon enough, boss. We still need to go shopping for the furniture, linens, curtains, more to follow," Iris replied with an impish look. Her long eyelashes brushed his cheek as she impulsively butterfly-kissed him.

"Oh, you know that makes me nuts when you do that!" Jim groaned, his arms tightening around her.

"My heavens are we frisky again?" Iris exclaimed with a slight smirk.

"Does milady protest?" Brass queried as he stretched on the couch and pinned his quarry after turning out the lights.

The only reply in the darkness was her soft sigh followed by Jim saying, "I didn't think so."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Denise Giardelli's attorney, Chelsea Laughlin, had requested a meeting with Greg and Iris with the court-appointed psychiatrist on hand. Grissom would also be present as their supervisor.

"Thank you all for being here," Chelsea began. "As you know, a competency hearing was conducted in my client's case regarding her mental state at the time of the alleged murder of her husband. Please allow me to introduce Dr. Eric Tormos who evaluated Denise."

Dr. Tormos shook hands with Grissom, Iris, and Greg.

Grissom took the lead in responding. "The evidence is overwhelming in showing that Denise Giardelli is the party responsible for the death of Tony Giardelli."

"Mr. Grissom, I have fully evaluated Denise Giardelli and these are my findings as presented during the competency hearing. Mrs. Giardelli is currently experiencing an acute psychotic episode which was precipitated by the discovery of her husband's bisexual affair with his best friend, years of suffering mental and physical abuse at the hands of her husband throughout their marriage which has been documented with the authorities, and we have just found that she is HIV-positive through lab work which she undoubtedly contracted from her husband. I don't see how this poor woman can suffer more," Dr. Tormos concluded.

"The judge hearing the competency case has ruled that Denise Giardelli is not competent to stand trial for the alleged crime in keeping with the findings Dr. Tormos just outlined. She will be placed in a mental institution for further treatment until such time that she is judged competent if ever." Chelsea stated with a trace of triumph in her voice.

Greg cleared his throat, while Iris glanced at Grissom.

"The evidence isn't going anywhere, counselor, the voice of which will be heard now or in years hence," Grissom replied to Chelsea. "The truth of it remains the same as does our findings and we'll be ready for that trial whenever that may be."

"Given my client's circumstances, Mr. Grissom, do you really see any benefit from a trial ever occurring?" Chelsea shot back in a challenging voice.

"We have to follow where the evidence leads and judge from it and not the personal circumstances of the victim or perpetrator except where it has bearing in the interpretation of the evidence," Grissom replied evenly before adding. "That's not to say we don't struggle with our emotions during the course of an investigation, however."

Chelsea shuffled some papers in front of her, Iris thought for dramatic effect, before she deigned to respond to Grissom's last statement. "Be that as it may, Mr. Grissom, my client is not going to be further traumatized and a trial is not happening in the foreseeable future. She will be where she can receive the treatment and care she needs in a safe, non-abusive environment which her home should have been in the first place. Her husband is another story altogether."

"He was still murdered, counselor, and that fact bears remembering," Grissom replied firmly.

"We'll just have to agree to disagree, Mr. Grissom, but my compliments on the thoroughness and professionalism displayed by your investigators. They are a credit to your department." With that, Chelsea stood up and nodded toward Iris and Greg before she left the room.

Dr. Tormos also took his leave without further comment, keenly aware of the disappointment of the three CSI teammates.

Iris rested her chin in her hand, her eyes dark and pensive with unspoken feelings. Greg remained silent as well. They both looked at Grissom finally.

"We worked our butts off and for what," Greg said in disgust at last.

"That's not the way to see it, Greg, although I understand how you feel," Grissom said. "You and Iris worked very hard in a short span of time to get your case together in a way that substantiated the evidence and could be successfully presented in court. It may still be needed at a future time. Granted the circumstances of the accused are what they are but a murder was committed also."

"Meaning sometimes you're the dog and sometimes you're the fire hydrant," Iris said wryly. Grissom shot her a look that he was inclined to agree in this instance.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Three days later, Catherine and Sara were trying to judge whether or not Iris was starting to show at nearly six to seven weeks pregnant. Not yet was the conclusion as they looked at Iris's outline. "Don't worry about that. Before you know it, you'll think you swallowed a basketball," Catherine laughed, patting Iris's tummy. "Brass will be like a mother hen, you know."

"He means well," Iris agreed. "I nearly tripped on a runner rug at home the other day and I thought Jim was going to have a stroke. I think if he had his druthers I'd be in a padded room for the next several months until Junior or Juniorette arrives."

"Junior or Juniorette? I haven't heard that before. Are you two discussing names by the way?" Sara asked with a gap-toothed grin.

"Not yet. I'm still trying to adjust to the fact this has even happened," Iris said looking down at herself.

"Why? I've always thought Jim was like a love rollercoaster," Catherine said with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Up, down, all around," Sara chimed in.

"Uh, well, more like the pink bunny that keeps going and going and going," Iris replied as she broke up totally into helpless peals of laughter, Sara and Catherine joining her.

"Ladies?" Grissom questioned, poking his head into Catherine's office, hearing the laughter from the hallway.

Iris clapped her hands over her mouth as she continued to laugh, struggling to regain some semblance of composure; Sara was a lost cause as she looked down with shaking shoulders as her giggles continued; Catherine struggled to look professional as her lips quirked convulsively.

"Laughter is the best medicine…" Grissom said with curiosity piqued, but the ladies were holding their cards close to the vest as to the source of their mirth. He retreated back to the sanctity of his office shaking his head at the trio.

"Seriously, I am hoping that this other competency hearing with Nathan Randall goes quickly," Iris stated finally after her giggles stopped. Her sides were sore now.

"Yeah, didn't you say his mother had hired some high-class attorney to defend that piece of pond scum?" Sara queried.

"Good heavens yes and Jim's already had one run-in with the how shall I say it as I can't exactly repeat what my better half said…the overdressed snotty piece of dog crap is pretty on-target." Iris said with a frown. "Jim said how they keep pushing back the hearing date for a variety of reasons the lawyer keeps coming up with…Randall didn't feel well…Randall had an appointment with the court-appointed psychiatrist…his toenail broke. It's obvious they're stalling but the judge has accepted the reasons without question and just amends the date."

"The family must have deep pockets," Catherine said. She understood how acutely Jim and Iris wanted this case concluded and put behind them. The same was felt by the entire CSI team. They were always affected especially when dealing with the death of an infant or young child.

"Well on a happier note I'll finally go see Dr. Conklin this coming Friday for my first obstetrics appointment," Iris said with a faint smile. Thus far, she'd had no morning sickness or unusual symptoms, aside from the time she had felt dizzy at the Giardelli murder scene.

"You'll like her. She's very down-to-earth and a jokester as well. She's good at one-liners during your exam so be forewarned," Catherine replied.

"Being a former nurse has its advantages but my experience was working in geriatrics or geriatrics with psychiatric disorders. This is totally new territory for me and I've been hitting the Internet or magazines or books to help me get up to speed. My only prior exposure to babies were my nieces and nephews or in the church nursery," Iris told Catherine as she checked her cell phone to see if there were any messages from Brass.

"As soon as we know what you're having, we want to throw you a baby shower," Sara said. She thought to herself what it would be like to be the mother of Grissom's child. Her expression became wistful.

Iris was perceptive and noting Sara's look, she grasped Sara's hand firmly, saying, "If it can happen to me, it can and will happen for you, and I believe that whole-heartedly. Just give him time, chiclet, and he'll come around full circle."

Catherine nodded in agreement, giving Sara a quick hug as well. Sara appreciated the unconditional support the women extended to her. She didn't have any closer female friends than these two.

Sara gave Iris a grateful smile in return, especially at the use of the nickname of "chiclet" given her by Iris. She accepted Iris's simple statement of faith in what might be for her and Grissom. It was something she longed intently for all the more.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Jim hung up the phone in his office. The news was official this time. Nathan Randall's competency hearing was finally scheduled for Friday, which just happened to be Iris's scheduled appointment with Dr. Conklin. Since the hearing was in the morning and the doctor's appointment in the afternoon, Jim was hopeful they could do both the same day. He hated the thought of having to reschedule the appointment as Dr. Conklin stayed booked and she'd made concessions to fit Iris in when she heard that Catherine had recommended her to them. Picking the phone back up, he called Iris to spring the news on her.

"Hey, bear, what's shakin'?" Iris asked.

"Got some news for you, hon," Jim replied. "You home right now?"

"Nope, I'm here in Cat's office with Sara. I came in to catch up on some paperwork. We're just shooting the breeze for a bit," Iris said.

"Well, I just got word that Nathan Randall's competency hearing has been scheduled for this coming Friday morning at 9 a.m.," Brass informed her.

"Friday and that's the same day as my appointment. That's it then, I'll just reschedule," Iris said but Brass heard the disappointment in her voice in spite of her willingness to amend the appointment.

"Let's try to do both and if the hearing goes long, then maybe the doctor's office can squeeze you in somehow, even if it takes Vaseline and a shoehorn," Jim said hopefully.

"Sounds like a plan, babe. Hey, I was planning to go for a ride this afternoon since it's so gorgeous out, so I'll be home by early this evening. I can just whip up something quick for dinner," Iris said in anticipation. It had been a while since she had last ridden Kyrie.

Iris didn't hear Jim say anything. "Uh, Jim?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be riding right now with you expecting," Jim said flatly.

"Hon, I understand your concern but I've asked Dr. Elander as well as Dr. Conklin about it. As long as I don't ride alone and it's not up to my third month, they were both okay with the idea," Iris protested.

"I'm on my way to Catherine's office," Brass said irritably and hung up.

Sara and Catherine had heard part of the conversation; Jim could be loud when he wanted to make a point. Iris sighed heavily, saying, "It's okay. I'm going to go face the music out in the hall." She got up and walked out of Catherine's office to meet Brass. Sara and Catherine exchanged worried looks.

Jim came striding down the hallway, his jaw set and his eyes snapping with anger. Iris waited to meet him, her head tilted at an angle and her stance equally resolved.

"If you can spare a moment," Brass said firmly as he took Iris by the arm to head toward one of the interrogation rooms used for the questioning of suspects. Iris didn't appreciate his tone let alone his guiding her to the room as if she were a recalcitrant child.

As they entered the room, Jim growled, "I meant what I said. I don't want you riding. I don't want you taking any unnecessary chances while your pregnant with my, uh, I mean our child." He instantly regretted the last part of his statement.

Iris stared at him thunderstruck. Her eyes narrowed and that only happened when she was downright upset or paying very close attention to something. The former was proving to be true for her. "Do you think I'd deliberately do something that could potentially harm our, remember, our child?! Think again!"

Brass tried to embrace her to try to apologize, but she backed away from him. "Be reasonable, hon, it's just for a few months. Go visit Kyrie anytime, just no riding, okay? I'm trying to compromise here."

"How big of you!" Iris replied sarcastically, saying so only out of hurt. "I will go see Kyrie any time I want and ride when I want. I'll keep my cell phone with me, promise. But don't try to force a bit in my mouth like that, you'll get bucked sure as anything."

"Look it, you're sounding like a spoiled brat! I'm thinking of you and our kid and it's not about control here." Brass was trying hard not to lose his temper fully.

Iris's eyes went wide at Jim's last statement. "Spoiled brat, eh?"

Brass shook his head and rubbed that back of his neck. "Iris, you're blowing this out of proportion. It's just common sense and when I'm right, I'm right."

She cocked her head at that and decided enough was enough. "So what am I all of a sudden…chopped liver…no brains of my own…just a broodmare? Okay, first, you'll get your own dinner tonight; second, I'm having a girl's day AND night out; third, see ya wouldn't wanna be ya. Adios!"

Brass moved to block her way but her dagger-shooting look gave him pause. She brushed past him to head for the locker room without a word or even a glance his way.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Iris angrily slammed the locker door shut, grabbing her purse and backpack, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. She was stinging from the fight she had just had with Jim. They'd never had that serious of a disagreement before. Her eyes were teary but she refused to let this get the better of her.

Sara walked in casually to sit by Iris, knowing she and Jim had just tangled. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, no, blast him," Iris answered truthfully, sniffling only once. Her eyes still glistened but she remained adamant to not shed one tear.

Sara gave a half-smile. "Could Jim be right even a little?"

"I'm not disagreeing with his concern but his implying that I'd do something that could hurt the baby. He said his baby not our baby." Iris replied with a wrinkled brow.

"Iris, it was just the heat of the moment. I know Brass, and I know he's trying to think right now of how to make this up to you," Sara said pointedly.

"It's not that it can't be resolved, Sara, but I told him I was having a girl's day and evening out and he was on his own tonight in so many words. I plan to stay at a hotel tonight to give us time apart, like going to neutral corners." Iris finished with a sad tone to her voice.

"So you got plans besides staying at a hotel?" Sara asked.

"I just wanted to go ride this afternoon. What about you?" Iris countered.

"My plans are your plans," Sara replied with a grin.

"Awesome, we'll just make the day up as we go then and, hey, I'm glad for the company," Iris said with a wan smile.

"Let's go," Sara said as she grabbed her own purse.

As they walked down the hall, they went by Brass's office and Iris made a point to begin whistling right as they passed. Hearing the whistling, Jim looked up to see them walking by, but Iris never looked his way once. He bit his lip and gave a weary sigh. How long could she stay PO'd he wondered? This was new territory in their marriage.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Jim found himself in Grissom's office not long after he saw Iris and Sara leaving. He was amazed at how angry Iris had become, and it was unthinkable to him that she might not come home tonight.

"Gil, can I take a load off here for a minute?" Brass asked.

"Mi casa su casa, so to speak, Jim. How can I help?" Grissom motioned to the chair across from his desk.

"Oh, the missus and me just had our first really significant blow-up," Jim said matter-of-factly. "She got pretty steamed and just left with your significant other, by the way."

"Uh, well, Iris has the night off and Sara is on-call," Grissom said, clearing his throat at the same time.

"Seems like I'm left to my own defenses tonight then, same as you, pal, because Iris made it clear she was having a girl's day and night out and knowing Sara she'll go hang out with her." Brass grumbled.

"It's not like they're going looking for some hotties, Jim," Grissom said in a reassuring tone.

"I know but I can't just let her go like that, Gil. She walked out stomping on my heart in the process and lemme tell you that don't feel so good," Brass said leaning back in the chair and rubbing his hand over his face. He loosened his tie and opened the collar of his shirt.

"Did it have anything to do with the Nathan Randall competency hearing on Friday?" Grissom questioned.

"Nope, Iris wanted to go riding and I told her no thinking that because of her being pregnant. I did make the faux pas of saying my instead of our kid and she was acting like a brat. But I wanted to hold her and tell I was sorry after the fact. She got sore about it and told me she was leaving to have her own night out, to get my own dinner, and, well, you get the picture," Jim said with a disgruntled expression.

"Hmm. That is a bit of a tiff you had. Iris told me once she had a prickly side when I commented once she was always in a positive mood," Grissom related.

"Well, if you got tonight off we can go bowlin' or catch a girlie jiggle show," Jim said dryly.

Grissom smiled one of his enigmatic smiles at his best friend. "And what would our ladies have to say about those entertainment options?"

"Yes to plan A but not to plan B," Brass shot back.

"Relationships can be a challenging in a time such as this," Grissom said thoughtfully. He knew it was just a matter of Jim and Iris sorting this out.

"She's got me pretty exasperated I gotta admit but at the same time I feel like half of me is missing, like the best part of me or something," Brass sighed and then continued. "I find I can't wait to get home to see her if we've worked a different shift. In a moment, she causes me to feel passionate, respected, can take the world on and win, makes me frigging nuts with her butterfly kisses, holds nothing back in the loving department, and I know she loves the daylights out of me …"

While at the boarding stable Sara was listening to Iris continue to vent on Brass as she paced the floor….

"He can be totally infuriating when he wants to, bull-headed, stubborn as a mule, telling me an off-color joke to get my reaction, flusters me to no end some days, snores so loud he's cutting down a petrified forest sometimes. Yet at the same time he's like the air I breathe, someone I don't want to be without, I can't imagine the sun rising or setting without him being part of that day…the best part. He'll love the stuffing out of me and make no mistake he takes care of business there. My heart aches just at the thought of being away from him even now." Iris finished saying as she went to Kyrie's stall to pet his nose as he made a soft whicker of greeting.

"You two are pretty stuck on each other," Sara said amusedly.

"It's too late to ride now. Sorry, I didn't mean to spend so much time expounding on Jim," Iris said apologetically.

"No worries, hun," Sara replied.

"What about dinner then? My treat and anywhere you want to go that takes casual dress," Iris said with a faint smile.

"Grissom and I like to go to this one Thai restaurant," Sara replied.

"Spicy? Oh, I need a spicy evening after how this afternoon went," Iris said with eyebrows raised. She wished she had the ability to arch an eyebrow but, sadly, only could raise both simultaneously.

"If you're ready then let's go," Sara gave Iris a gentle push as they headed toward the Jeep. On the way, though, Sara said, "Oops, I gotta go back…left my cell phone on a bale of hay."

"Sounds like something I'd do," Iris laughed. "Hurry up."

While Iris went out to the Jeep, Sara hurried back to retrieve her cell phone and began to send a text message to Gil.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

As he left to head home, Brass turned on his car radio and as he heard the song he lifted his eyes heavenward. "Is this sarcasm?"

Brad Paisley's "She's Everything" continued:

"_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holy pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody  
She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowin  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
because she's everything to me  
She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy  
She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing  
She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me  
Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah shes everything to me  
everything to me."_

Brass was now looking for something to make for dinner. Right then, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich looked promising. Jim swore out loud, hearing his voice echo in the kitchen. The whole house seemed empty to him. He fought the urge to call again on his cell phone or use a text message or finally just call dispatch and put out an APB on his AWOL spouse. No, that would be an abuse of the city's resources but any number of his friends on the force would keep an open eye out for an early 1980's white Jeep Wagoneer of which there couldn't be many in Vegas.

His cell phone rang and he grabbed it quickly, hoping it was Iris, as he responded, "Brass."

"Got dinner plans?" he heard Grissom say.

"Yeah, a hot date with a PBJ sandwich," Brass joked before adding. "Whatcha have in mind?"

Sara and Iris walked into the Thai restaurant, the aromas of the food getting their mouths to watering. They were both starved.

"Table or booth?" the hostess who met them inquired.

"A booth, please," answered Sara, as they followed the hostess to a nearby booth.

After they were seated, Sara told Iris, "I want to wash my hands right quick so I'm headed to the ladies room. You got purse patrol."

"Yes, ma'am," Iris said with a hint of a smirk.

Sara just rolled her eyes in reply before she headed on the restroom, texting another message to Grissom in the process on her cell phone.

"Your turn," Sara said when she returned to the booth a few minutes later.

"Don't order without me now but if you have any recommendations, I'm open to ideas," Iris commented as she got up.

"I'll show you the house special when you get back," Sara replied with unusual emphasis yet with a wide grin.

Iris took a moment in the ladies room to look speculatively in the mirror. She sometimes still wondered what Brass saw in her. She'd never considered herself to be beautiful or even pretty, perhaps cute at best with the freckle fairy being extra-generous in her situation. Yet she felt blessed beyond measure in having Jim as her husband, in spite of the spat they'd had earlier. Her girl's day out thinking was not all it was cracked up to be she was finding but she did appreciate Sara's company just the same.

Coming back to the booth, Iris discovered she and Sara had guests…

Grissom and Jim had been sitting with Sara and the men stood up as Iris approached. She shot Sara a "what the heck" look for a fraction of a second, experiencing the desire to bolt for a moment. Make the best of it, she told herself. She walked past Jim without a word to slide into the booth to sit by the window.

"Evening, Griss, so nice of you to join us," Iris said coolly. She felt like she'd been ambushed although she knew good intentions were behind it. "Sara says you two eat here a lot, so what's a good dish to try? Do they serve crow by chance?"

Jim cocked his head a little, an eyebrow arching at her. Oh, she was good, very good. He stretched a little and draped his arm casually over Iris's shoulders. He wasn't prepared for the stiffening response from her. So how long was he going to get the cold shoulder?

Grissom sensed disaster on the horizon and tried to steer the love boat into safer waters.

"Iris, did you get to ride like you planned?" Grissom commented in the hopes of not sounding too lame.

"No, Griss. Sara and I got there too late but it was nice to see Kyrie for a bit," Iris replied. She still wouldn't make eye contact with Jim or acknowledge him.

"Kyrie's an awesome horse, by the way. You're so lucky to have him. I hope to find one like him to ride for myself," Sara said jumping in to make conversation. She was amazed at how much she liked riding. Grissom had even come a few times to ride and was showing potential. The fact that it was a hobby they both enjoyed was an added benefit.

Iris felt her resolve weakening. She just couldn't stay mad at Jim. It wasn't her nature to carry a grudge or even to stay angry for very long. It was her practice to make things like water off a duck's back if it was something she couldn't improve upon. Time to make a concession and here was perfect timing to her.

"Sara, I wanted to discuss this with you at the barn but here is fine. Would you like to ride Kyrie for me? I have no doubt you'd love riding him and he'd be great as you're still a beginner. As others have pointed out to me, it's not a good idea for me to try to ride at this point and any spare time I have will be going in a different direction for the next several months," Iris said as she patted her abdomen for emphasis.

"Oh, man! Iris, are you sure? I mean, yes, in a heartbeat!" Sara nearly squealed in an elated voice.

Brass's jaw nearly dropped at what Iris had just said. He knew this was costing her dearly and how she was so practical about it at the same time. She was always thinking of others and putting them ahead of herself even now. His hand slipped under the table to twine fingers with Iris's. She turned her head slightly to give him a look out of the corner of her eye as he caught a ghost of a wink from her. His grip tightened on her hand.

"You're staying somewhere else tonight?" Brass asked in a slightly gruff voice.

Her gaze turned fully on him with the eyes of dark chocolate brown that he wanted to lose himself in and that now showed a mischievous sparkle. "Yup, I've got a room reserved at the Bellagio, a certain suite I'm fond of, as I figured I deserved a night of pampering. I was going to request a yummy looking guy from room service to make an extra-personal delivery," she said with a flirty grin that melted Jim's heart.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

They ordered their dinner of Thai basil chicken with green curry and side vegetables. As they waited for the meals to arrive, the conversation flowed more easily after Iris had made the first move to resolve the disagreement she and Jim had had earlier in the day. Grissom found his appreciation of Iris increasing yet again in how she smoothed out the argument between her and Jim as well as finding a way to totally surprise Sara with unknowingly granting a wish that had been on Sara's heart in wanting to ride Kyrie.

It was an equally pleasant surprise to Grissom how much he was getting involved with learning how to ride and that it was a joint activity to share with Sara. Granted, it wasn't riding a rollercoaster, but the trails and scenery and the time spent with Sara more than made up for it to Grissom.

At last, the food arrived which they plowed into as they were all famished.

Jim was being naughty as he surreptitiously stroked Iris's thigh beneath the table and seeing her response of a sharp intake of breath with raised eyebrows.

"Iris, are you all right?" Grissom asked, noting her reaction but not the reason thereof.

"Uh, yeah, an extra-spicy bite of that basil chicken, wow-whoa-whew," Iris managed to say much to Jim's delight as he loved flustering his wife. Jim winced at the poke in the ribs he received in return from Iris's elbow as she never changed her expression.

"When do you want me to take over with Kyrie?" Sara asked.

"Starting now and I'll make sure you've definitely got the basics down of grooming and tacking so you can also show Griss," Iris answered, knowing Kyrie would be in good hands.

"Sweet," Sara replied happily while looking at Gil.

"Well, I for one will be glad to get this Nathan Randall case settled Friday," Brass joined in, continuing his activity with Iris's thigh, pleased to note no resistance on her part.

"I think we can safely say we're all in the same boat there," Grissom affirmed.

"This is only Wednesday and Friday can't get here soon enough," Iris agreed.

"Isn't your appointment with Doctor Conklin the same day?" Sara asked looking fixedly at Iris.

"Yes, so that's going to be a long day for Jim and me, but we're hoping for good news all around. My gut's telling me life without parole in this instance," Iris responded.

"Depends on that hot-shot attorney, Scott Branch, who I already dislike," Brass grumbled.

"The evidence is as ready as it can be. Sara and Iris are up to the task of testifying. It's just a matter of seeing how the presiding judge interprets everything presented. We can only hope it will be for a trial and not some alternative, especially if the use of an insanity plea is proposed," Grissom said.

"Still think that one's a long shot and they'd better have rock-solid proof. Look at all this clown's been charged with: murder of a minor; attempted murder of a law enforcement official regarding you and Sara; assault of a law enforcement official when he pistol-whipped you, Iris; multiple counts of indecency with a child. Even if the murder charge gets plead down to second-degree or some type of manslaughter, he's still facing the needle, hopefully, or life without parole. I just hate the instant appeal process getting started if it's the needle, just draws things out," Brass concluded.

"We'll know soon enough come Friday, but I'm hoping it will go forward with a trial," Sara said as a frown wrinkled her brow.

"I hate to break up a great evening, but I need to get ready for night shift," Grissom said looking at his watch.

"Okay, who's driving who? Sara and I came in my Jeep," Iris glanced at Grissom.

"Uh, Jim and I came in my Denali, so it makes sense for Sara to leave with me as we're going back home," Grissom said pleasantly.

Iris pinned Grissom with a look before saying, "Practical, obvious, but practical. Jim, I can drive you home before I head to the Bellagio for the night. I've got the check."

As they walked out into the parking lot, Grissom and Sara made haste to say goodnight to Jim and Iris. It was twofold for them to do so as Grissom did need to get ready for graveyard shift and it was also to let Jim and Iris get on with their evening.

Jim said to Iris, "You're still going to stay at the Bellagio?"

Iris shrugged. Well, I'd invite you to come and be my room service fantasy but you don't have any…"

Brass suddenly reached into the Jeep to pull out his own overnight suitcase that had been placed by Iris's.

"Look it, I'm a detective so you know I cover all the bases," Jim grinned at her.

"And like the Boy Scouts, you're always prepared," Iris said dryly.

"Hop in, babe, I'm driving," Brass replied, "next stop, the Bellagio".


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

After arriving at the Bellagio, Jim and Iris rode up the elevator on the way to the suite they had their honeymoon in less than a year ago. Brass commented they could still make an interesting short film for the security cameras, and Iris shot back that it would probably end up somewhere on the Internet, which cracked Brass up because he couldn't always predict how Iris would respond to a question of a lascivious nature.

"I'd like to think I'm old enough to know better but still young enough to do something about it," Iris continued as Jim's laughing had yet to subside. .

They were in the suite in moments, Brass not opting to carry Iris over the threshold this time though the thought crossed his mind. However, not one to waste an opportunity, Jim quickly had Iris in his arms as soon as the door was shut behind them.

"Let me start off by saying I'd sooner cut off an arm than hurt you," Jim said softly as he held Iris close. "And I'm sorry about earlier today, I really was only thinking about you and OUR baby. I'd walk through fire for you, slay dragons, take a bullet for you, whatever it took to keep you safe and to keep you mine, ya know?" He gently kissed her forehead.

"You already did that once and it'd be the death of me to see you take another," Iris replied as she wrapped her arms about him and nestled into him. She loved the smell of him and he did make her feel safe. "I'm sorry about earlier today too. It won't be the last of our disagreements though."

"Heh, I expect you stand up to me, woman, because I can be wrong. It's exceedingly rare I know, but I can be wrong. Plus you know the making up part can make the arguing part very worthwhile," Brass replied with an arched eyebrow and slight tilt of his head as he gave her little smothery kisses.

"I did the right thing about Kyrie. Sara's going to really enjoy riding him." Iris said up to Jim. Her large brown eyes were wide as she looked up lovingly at him.

"What about this? I'm safer to ride, and I promise to give you the thrill of a lifetime tonight, hon," Brass said gruffly into her ear as he nuzzled its lobe.

"Like a love roller coaster?" Iris queried, snickering, as she recalled what Catherine had said earlier in the day.

"Sure. Step right up and have your ticket ready. Have you ridden this unique one-of-a-kind ride before, madam? Your satisfaction is 100 guaranteed," Brass said like a carnival barker but totally in his New Jersey accent, his hands getting busy at removing clothing from each of them.

"Darlin', where's the fire?" Iris said with a sly smile, grasping Brass's hands in her own.

"As if you didn't know already," Jim growled in return, wanting to get down to business.

"It's already a two-alarm fire fixin' to go to a five-alarm towering inferno."

"This I gotta see," Iris giggled.

"Rest assured, hon, you'll have the best seat in the house," Brass laughed, playfully giving Iris's behind a gentle smack. "What am I saying? You _do_ have the best seat in the house!"

"Moi? You're so incorrigible when it comes to the loving department, but I'm not complaining in the least, and did you know you're Brassalicous?" Iris asked as she swept her eyelashes teasingly against his cheek.

"That's it, man overboard," Jim groaned as he gently but firmly brought Iris to the bed, silencing her in the process with a sound kiss. They tumbled onto the bed but Brass was in control.

"Good grief, Jim," Iris gasped, finding herself facing Brass's mischievous expression as he had her straddling his lap while he leaned back on the headboard. His arms encircled her and kept her close. She steadied herself by keeping her hands on his chest.

"Ready for the ride your life? Oh and by the way, as being your room service yummy stud, I'm looking forward to a generous tip," Brass said suggestively as Iris traced lazy patterns on his chest hair.

"Cowgirl up," Iris replied, hushing Jim up in the process with a lip-lock.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

The next morning, the room service waiter knocked discretely and announced himself, "Room service for Mr. and Mrs. Brass."

Jim, dressed in a robe, opened the door, "Hey, how ya doin'? Thanks for bringing this up so quick."

The young man wheeled in a cart bearing a sumptuous breakfast for them. Brass quickly tipped him and the waiter departed promptly.

"MMMM, very yummy," Iris said, who was also wearing one of the Bellagio's white terrycloth robes as she lounged on the couch.

"What's yummy, the waiter, the food, or me?" Brass asked Iris.

"Do I get a multiple choice answer option?" Iris replied with a grin.

"Nope, one, and it better be the right one," Jim said playfully, tickling the back of Iris's neck which was a spot he knew drove her nuts before kissing her there as well.

"Lessee, how to pick, gee, it's hard to choose here," Iris said, tapping her finger against her chin.

"That's enough of that," Brass said, amiably, happy to have Iris snuggling into him.

"You were a beast last night," Iris said kissing his chest, sneezing slightly at the tickling of his abundant chest hair.

"I was?" Brass said with a lop-sided grin of satisfaction.

"Oh my good gravy, yes! There's a roller coaster called "The Beast" at King's Island in Ohio, which Grissom and I agree is the best one, but, babe, you certainly delivered on your promise for a wild ride." Iris yawned as she rested her head on Brass's chest.

"Check-out time will be here before we know it, so let's get breakfast out of the way, kitten," Jim said.

"Um, I've been curious to ask why you call me kitten?" Iris queried.

"If you saw my backside, it'd answer your question, as you have a tendency to scratch a little, not bad mind you, but enough to let me know you're having a good time, so the nickname of kitten seems appropriate," Jim replied.

Iris flushed slightly at that and looked down, "Wow-whoa-whew, I thought it might be because I'm cute or cuddly or something."

"You're all that and more!" Jim said firmly, bending down to pat her tummy as well.

"Dad and mom say good morning in there," Jim exclaimed, before planting a kiss on her stomach.

"And Dad and mom apologize for the rough and tumble gymnastics you had to experience last night as well," Iris said affectionately patting her tummy while giving a dimpled smile at Jim.

"Uh, no, we don't apologize for anything last night, especially the sound effects, so I hope there are thick walls here. And, speaking of gymnastics, I give you a 10 for that flying dismount of yours last night, by the way," Brass said with a leering grin in return.

Iris lost it and smothered her laughter with a pillow, her shoulders shaking convulsively.

"Too bad there aren't any security cameras in the room. Now that was the hottest show in town last night…a command performance for sure," Jim said smugly.

After having breakfast and an extended Jacuzzi tub soaking with an unexpected encore performance being given to Iris by Jim, they finally left the suite with fond looks and memories to take with them as they headed downstairs to check out.

"We need to argue like this more often is all I can say," Brass jokingly said to Iris as they entered the elevator. She simply rolled her eyes at him as she shook her head.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Friday morning came with Iris waking up earlier than Jim, who was behind her like a spoon, his arm over her side as she stretched slowly so as not to wake him up. He shifted restlessly onto his back at that but stayed asleep, making smacking noises as he did so before his motorboat snoring resumed.

Quietly getting up, she put on her robe and went to the screened-in patio where her grandmother's ancient rocking chair was kept. Iris loved to just sit and rock in it, remembering playing at her grandmother's home as a child and pretending it was a rocking horse that ran like the wind. It creaked while she slowly rocked with her thoughts focused on the upcoming mental competency trial of Nathan Randall as well as their appointment with Dr. Conklin later in the afternoon. She said a little prayer that all would be well with her upcoming examination and that Nathan Randall would have justice served.

The rocking chair suddenly stopped as Iris's eyes opened to find her better half looking down at her with a cryptic smile. Brass had her stand up while he sat in the rocking chair and pulled her onto his lap to cradle her to him. She sighed softly as she buried her head against his neck, appreciating the security of his arms about her and the peace the rocking motion instilled. He sensed she was troubled by the day ahead of them.

"Babe, it's a beautiful morning, isn't it? I got you, we have a kid on the way, that scumbag Randall is getting his just desserts today, and did I fail to say I got you?" Jim asked contentedly but wanting to reassure her at the same time.

Iris looked into his now blue-gray eyes, so much of the time a deep blue, her own brown ones reflecting her pensive mood. She lightly kissed him, her tongue running against his lips, as he gave in to her affectionately.

"Time's not on our side, hon. The hearing starts at nine o'clock so let's get cracking," Iris sighed, reluctantly, as she preferred to just stay where she was with Jim.

Grissom and Sara met Jim with Iris outside the courtroom. Iris had never been to a competency hearing and was curious to see how an actual one was conducted. Nick, Greg and Warrick also came to lend moral support, in spite of just coming off graveyard shift. Catherine couldn't get away as she had to work through on a late case she was handling, but Iris had promised to update her as soon as possible. Scott Branch, Randall's attorney, met them on his way in.

"Detective Brass, thanks for having the scruples to stay away from my client until today. Would this be your wife then? Iris, isn't it? It's a true pleasure to make your acquaintance, madam, and may I extend my congratulations to you both on your impending parenthood," Branch said in an oily tone and disingenuous fashion that Iris saw through in an instant.

"Mr. Branch, I'm sure you'll understand me perfectly when I say it's my fondest hope that your client never sees daylight as a free man again after this morning and you may address me as Investigator King," Iris said coolly in return as her eyes mirrored her disdain for the lawyer's arrogant stance and smarmy tactics.

Scott Branch gave her a measuring look at that, curtly nodded and walked into the courtroom.

Jim's heart swelled at that moment for the fact that Iris was not falling for Branch's false presentation of gentlemanly charms.

"Fancy snake oil peddler," Jim heard her mutter as he stifled the urge to grin.

"Hey, let's head in," Grissom said to everyone.

Upon entering the courtroom, the CSI team members along with Brass were seated in the gallery's first row just behind where Nathan Randall sat in a suit and tie with his mother Evelyn. Scott Branch went to sit beside his client. District Attorney Marissa Powell was seated at the other table to represent the people of Nevada.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Clayton Harris who will be presiding over these proceedings," said the bailiff.

Judge Harris strode in to take his seat, banging his gavel to call the session into order.

"Alright, let's get the show on the road, this hearing is to determine the said competency of Nathan Alexander Randall for the charges of the murder and sexual abuse of a minor, Heidi Watson; the attempted capital murder of two law enforcement officers of the Las Vegas CSI lab, Investigators Sara Sidle and Iris King; felony assault of a law enforcement officer, Investigator Iris King; and numerous counts of indecency with a minor child. "

"I have reviewed all affidavits as well as the written reports submitted to me by the court-appointed psychiatrist, law enforcement and crime scene investigation, and I am ready to give my recommendation as to further judicial action," Judge Harris stated.

"Your Honor, we have accumulated additional information pertaining to this hearing which is paramount to being presented before you render your decision," Scott Branch said as he rose to his feet, giving the impression he had dramatic information to relay.

"Counselor, this is highly irregular as you must be aware that all information of an evidentiary nature was to be submitted to me in advance of this hearing. This may preclude my being able to render a decision, which ties up more of the people's time and money, a situation I would rather avoid if at all possible," Judge Harris warned Branch.

"What we have to present, Your Honor, has just been made known to me as of earlier this morning and knowing the time-sensitive nature of this hearing I could not justify another delay and rescheduling," Scott Branch responded.

"Your Honor, please deny Mr. Branch this opportunity to further delay your ruling. He is clearly attempting to keep the water muddied so to speak so as to allay a decision being reached!" Marissa Powell challenged.

"What could he have up his sleeve, hon?" Iris whispered to Jim.

"Whatever it is, we're fixing to find out," Brass replied _sotto voce._

"Counselors, I will not allow these proceedings to degenerate or be delayed or be stymied by any attempts to forego my decision. Mr. Branch, I am giving you just enough rope here so don't muck it up. What is this last-minute information you claim to have that would cause me to amend my ruling? Ms. Powell, you will have the opportunity to respond if appropriate," Judge Harris said sternly as he looked over his glasses at both attorneys.

"Your Honor, my humble thanks for your indulgence. I would like to introduce significant evidence presented to me by Mr. Randall's mother, Evelyn, this morning that I believe conclusively will support the position that his mental status was compromised at the time of the death of Heidi Watson." Branch announced, giving a pause every few words so as to increase the intensity of his speech.

"Proceed, Mr. Branch, you're on the clock so to speak here," Judge Harris said firmly.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

"It is with regret that I must expose an incident that occurred early in Mr. Randall's life that has had a profound impact on his current state of mind. Mr. Randall lost his father at an early age in an automobile accident and Mrs. Randall, his mother, never remarried after this tragic loss. When Nathan was a youngster in his sixth grade, he became very close to his teacher, a Mr. William Evans. They formed an unusually close bond that

Mrs. Randall welcomed for her young son. Mr. Evans would often take Nathan for outings that included horseback riding, baseball or basketball games, going to the park or museums. He was a gifted teacher and had a strong influence on young Nathan." Scott Branch paused for a moment to take slow drink of water to let what he said sink in to Judge Harris as well as the other people in the courtroom.

Nathan sat silently, staring straight ahead, with his mother holding his hand.

The CSI team and Brass listened intently as Branch made ready to speak further.

Branch continued with his presentation. "Unfortunately, within a matter of months, young Nathan began to display acute changes in his behavior. He became fearful of going to school and especially of having to spend any time alone with his teacher. When Mrs. Randall attempted to find out what was causing her son to behave so, all Nathan would say was he didn't want to play anymore with his teacher. Nathan began to refuse to go to school at this point and his mounting stress even resulted in bedwetting which was a behavior he had never displayed before."

Evelyn Randall began to cry quietly into a tissue, Nathan placing an arm around his mother.

"Your Honor, Mrs. Randall did what any loving parent would do and took her son initially to their family doctor and in turn to a psychiatrist. In therapy, it was discovered that young Nathan had been repeatedly molested by his teacher. Mr. Evans was arrested and charged with a subsequent trial. Young Nathan bravely testified in court but without having to face his abuser. Those court records were then sealed until by Mrs. Randall's request, they have been made available for your review Judge Harris. My client vowed he would do good for evil and decided to become a teacher himself and felt the calling to instruct children who are developmentally challenged. A vocation he has honorably worked at these last several years. However, Your Honor, old wounds run deep and the repeated trauma he suffered as a child began to cause a warping to occur in his psyche, causing him to act out with the young children he in turn sadly abused. A vicious cycle beginning again that he was powerless to resist or prevent. He was especially obsessed with young Heidi Watson, his favorite student by his own admission. Her death has been a tragic by-product of a long-standing evil perpetrated on my client so many years ago."

Scott Branch then produced a valise folder of documents that he gave to the bailiff who in turn presented them to Judge Harris.

"Your Honor, I protest this travesty being initiated by Mr. Branch. This so-called evidence has not been reviewed by me nor the other mental-health professionals related to this case." Marissa Powell rose to her feet in frustration.

There was a brief silence as Judge Harris took a cursory look at the paperwork submitted by Branch.

"This is again highly unusual but I must weigh out all the facts even though I am disappointed in you, Counselor Branch, that this matter was not addressed in a more timely manner," Judge Harris said dryly. "I am calling a recess for two hours for a meeting to occur with both lawyers as well as the related mental-health personnel either in person or by conference phone in my chambers. This hearing will resume at 11:30 a.m." With that, Judge Harris's gavel banged twice and he strode from the bench to his chambers as everyone else in the courtroom rose.

Evelyn hugged her son and looked at Scott Branch with hope as he leaned to speak into her ear and then did the same with Nathan. He then grabbed his briefcase to go into Judge Harris's chambers followed by D.A. Marissa Powell.

The CSI team members along with Brass walked out of the courtroom to talk in the hallway.

"Okay, this is my first competency hearing, so is this a common occurrence?" Iris asked her teammates.

"No, in fact, they generally go pretty quick. That Branch is piece of work who I don't even know and can't stand the likes of," said Warrick.

"Something's rotten in Denmark," Greg mused.

"For that jerk to have the gall to announce he has last-minute evidence to present that no one has seen or been able to substantiate is a red flag to me," Nick wondered.

"He's grabbing for straws, anything to save his client's hide," Sara said testily with her arms folded.

Grissom held his piece as he listened to his team. "We've already had one case end up in limbo while the defendant receives therapeutic intervention, and we have to be prepared for whatever the outcome is with this one. There's a personal interest here as well secondary to Sara and Iris which makes us even more desirous of the judge's decision."

"All I know is this guy needs to be put away for life and never have the chance to be around a child again in spite of what Mr. Branch had to give as a surprise in there. The only things I want to hear from the judge are a trial with the outcome being life without parole or the needle," Jim said gruffly as Iris stood by him.

"Judge Harris has the reputation of being a tough but fair adjudicator and I know he will weigh out everything with care," Grissom concluded.

"Well, we might as well get some lunch in to pass the time, I'm hitting a tired spot and could use a second wind," Nick spoke up.

Everyone agreed with him and they left to find a nearby restaurant to grab lunch and discuss the case further.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Jim and the rest of the CSI team returned from lunch to the courtroom with a few minutes to spare. Brass stopped Iris just outside the doors. "Look it, no matter what that judge rules, we both know we busted butt to get this creep put away be it for life in prison or six feet under, get me?"

"Got it, boss, and got you," Iris said softly with a faint smile as they returned to their seats.

At 11:30 a.m., Judge Harris promptly returned to the bench as everyone rose and after banging his gavel to signal resumption of the hearing took his seat.

Nathan Randall turned his head partially and caught Iris's eye, he gave her a hint of a cryptic smile. She refused to acknowledge him in the least and continued to focus her attention on Judge Harris. Evelyn leaned over to whisper into her son's ear after giving Iris a cold stare.

"After having reviewed all of the evidentiary material and being assured there is none outstanding by Mr. Branch or Ms. Powell, I am prepared to make my ruling," Judge Harris stated.

The courtroom was as silent as a tomb at that point.

"It is the my ruling that Nathan Alexander Randall was at the time of the death of Heidi Watson, a minor child, experiencing an acute delusional psychotic break trigged by his ongoing struggle with the condition of pedophilia which can be attributed directly to the sexual abuse he endured as a child at the hands of a teacher. He has lived his life under the delusional idea that by becoming a teacher and in turn being sexually involved with children who were his students that he might exorcise his own mental demons by justifying the behavior. His mental state has been highly functional with him being able to work and perform other day-to-day activities without arousing overt suspicion as he fought not to give into his aberrant sexual urges. However, the part of him that could still reason rationally fought to assert itself and while he was being held in the LVPD jail he was overcome with remorse at his actions which subsequently caused him to attempt suicide. I hereby commit Nathan Alexander Randall to the Oasis Springs Mental Health Hospital for the care of treatment of his multiple mental and behavioral problems until such that time that he is found to be competent whereas he will immediately stand trial for the death of Heidi Watson."

The responses were varied throughout the room.

Scott Branch gave a grin of triumph, as Evelyn Randall embraced her son. D.A. Marissa Powell snapped her briefcase shut in frustration, knowing she would have no chance to give challenge to the ruling.

Grissom removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes wearily. Warrick clenched and unclenched his fists and exhaled loudly. Nick's brow was furrowed and his jaw set as he slowly shook his head. Greg looked downcast as he tried to understand what they had just heard. Sara tried to give Iris's hand a squeeze of reassurance and found it feeling ice cold. Her gaze shifted to Iris, whose face was white like marble, her eyes dark black in anger. Jim's own shock and disappointment were keenly etched on his face as his mind reeled in disbelief.

"Crud and crap," Iris said louder than she meant to. Sara's eyes boggled at her. Jim gave her a warning look as well.

Judge Harris had not yet dismissed them with a banging of his gavel. He gave Iris a measuring look. "You disapprove of my ruling…Miss?"

"Crime Scene Investigator Iris King, sir," Iris said evenly, rising to show respect for the judge.

"I am aware of your very personal involvement in this case and yet how you and your husband, Detective Brass, conducted yourselves with the utmost professionalism in the midst of very trying circumstances. You are both assets to your respective departments. I also understand how you would interpret my decision with disappointment but make no mistake, ma'am, I must also have the best interests of Mr. Randall in my ruling," Judge Harris said.

"Your Honor, I wish I could support your decision, but call it a hunch or woman's intuition or whatever, I believe this man will always be a high-grade threat to children no matter how much psychotherapy or medication or surgical or other treatment modalities are employed if he is ever released," Iris responded emphatically.

"Your concerns are noted, Investigator King. This court is adjourned." Judge Harris's gavel bang signaled the ending of the competency hearing.

Iris could only sigh and give Jim a look of frustration as she turned to get her purse as he waited to leave with her.

"Mith Rith?" Iris heard the voice of a very young sounding child…Heidi?

As she turned toward the voice, Nathan Randall gave a banshee yell as he leaped over the low-set partition between where he had been seated and the CSI personnel with Brass. He landed on Iris as they went crashing over the first bench to land on the floor, knocking Brass and Sara to the ground in the process. Randall's hands went around Iris's neck as he began to throttle her but he also kneed her viciously in the midsection. Iris fought back trying to remove his hands, her breathing labored as she squirmed and twisted.

"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME. HER VOICE IS IN MY HEAD TELLING ME TO DO THIS. SHE NEVER SLEEPS. SHE NEVER LETS ME SLEEP, WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME. HHHHEEEEIIIDIII," Randall screamed hysterically as his attack on Iris continued.

"Bailiffs, restrain that man!" roared Judge Harris.

Jim was on his feet in seconds and frantically trying to pull Randall from Iris. The rest of the CSI team was held back by other court security personnel as they tried desperately to get to Iris. His adrenalin pumping, Jim succeeded in breaking Randall's grip on Iris's throat and wrenching him away. With a right cross, Brass's punch landed squarely on Randall's jaw that sent him staggering as the bailiffs caught him and promptly subdued him.

Iris lay on her side, her breathing coming in labored to choking gasps with her knees drawn up protectively to her abdomen in a fetal position. With Sara's help, Jim gently and slowly helped Iris to sit up. He noted the reddened marks on her throat and swore under his breath. Though her eyes reflected her discomfort, her concern was for Jim. "You didn't…?

"Yeah, I cleaned his clock," Brass answered and without apology. He got up and went to where the bailiffs held Randall in handcuffs. "If you ever go near my wife again, I'll put you six feet under so help me God."

A shocked Judge Harris exclaimed, "Detective Brass, see to your wife and we'll see to Randall."

Evelyn Randall went to stand by her son before the bailiffs took him away. Her glance at Iris reflected no concern whatsoever.

Scott Branch attempted to speak to Brass whose visage plainly advised him against it, so he opted to go leave with Evelyn as the bailiffs removed Randall from the courtroom whose maniacal laughing continued to be heard from the hallway.

"Iris, honey, do you need to go to the emergency room?" Jim asked urgently as he sat beside her. Sara flanked Iris on the other side with Grissom while the rest of the CSI team stood behind them with concern mirrored in all their faces.

"My belly's a little sore and my throat's a bit raspy but I think we should just make the appointment," Iris said slowly.

"Then I'm calling Dr. Conklin's office to alert them as to what happened and maybe they can bump you up in line or something," Brass said abruptly as he got on his cell phone.

"Mother hen indeed," Sara said softly with a smile as she looked at Brass.

"He's overqualified," Greg agreed with his quirky grin.

"Iris, you keep me updated, girl. Okay?" Warrick said as he gave her a quick hug.

"I'm down with that and could you call Cat for me and tell her," Iris replied with a wink. Warrick gave her a friendly roll of the eyes in silent reply and nodded affirmatively.

"If you need anything from hand holding to emergency ice cream, you call me!" Nick said emphatically as Iris gave him a weak smile.

"If you two are free, you want to come with us?" Brass said to Grissom and Sara.

"Sure, we will! We're not due back on until tonight and it's not even one yet," Sara said committing herself and Grissom


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

The waiting room of Dr. Conklin's office was decorated with Victorian style furniture that was deceptively comfortable. Jim sat next to Iris holding hands as they waited to be called. Sara was looking at a baby magazine while Grissom was engrossed in a _National Geographic _article on Madagascar roaches, much to Iris's amusement as she breathed a little prayer that their time was coming soon.

"Mrs. Iris Brass, would you come back, please?" A nurse holding a chart requested.

"Can my husband accompany me?" Iris asked.

"Of course, he may," the nurse responded kindly.

"Okay, kids, behave," Sara joked at them while Grissom gave them an encouraging smile as well.

Jim got up to go with Iris back to the examination room. Once there, the nurse instructed her how to get prepared for the examination and that Dr. Conklin would with them shortly.

As Iris sat on the exam table after changing clothes and putting on a gown, Jim was seated beside her in a chair. They exchanged fond looks as a knock came at the door.

"Are you two decent because ready or not here I come?" queried a low-pitched woman's voice that ended in husky laughter.

Doctor Kate Conklin entered the room accompanied by the same nurse. She was a dark-haired younger woman with dancing, merry blue eyes behind metal-framed glasses and had a Reubenesque physique. Her personality was bubbly and vivacious, putting Iris and Jim at ease instantly.

"How ya doin'? I'm Doctor Conklin! From what I hear you've already had a pretty eventful day and it ain't even past one-thirty yet in the flippin' afternoon," she chuckled.

"Do I hear a New Yorker here?" Brass asked.

"You know it, Bronx born and bred, sir!" Doctor Conklin replied.

"Yankees or Mets?" Jim queried.

"As if you had had to ask! Yankees, of course!" Dr. Conklin shot back. "You sound like you're from back east too…Jersey perhaps?"

"Very good, Doc, Newark to be exact, and a BoSox fan," Brass replied.

Jim and Dr. Conklin spent the next few minutes commiserating about everything from Philly cheese steak sandwiches to traditional New York style pizza. Iris was greatly amused by the ongoing exchange between the two.

"Sorry, when it comes to discussing food it doesn't take much to derail my thinking sometimes. Mrs. Brass, it's my understanding you were assaulted earlier this afternoon at a court hearing of some sort." Dr. Conklin became all business now.

"That's right. I took a knee to the midsection. The pond scum knew of the pregnancy," Iris replied.

"Well, this examination room has everything in place including a sonogram machine as I don't like having my patients have to get up to go to another room to do something different. Mrs. Brass, just lay fully down and place your feet into these stirrups," Dr. Conklin requested.

"Please call me Iris and this is Jim," Iris said as she reclined back and positioned herself as instructed.

"Great. Jim, I have to commend you as not many husbands are willing to sit by during the prenatal exam of the wife," Dr. Conklin said in a positive tone.

"He's simply the best," Iris agreed softly.

Jim was honest to the bone when he said, "She's everything to me. The pregnancy is a surprise to us both. I want to be here in every way possible."

"First off, I tell my patients to maintain a healthy sex life. Just because you're pregnant you don't throw the baby out with the bathwater," Dr. Conklin said with a grin.

"No worries there, Doc. The love boat's a rockin'," Jim said with such enthusiasm it gave Iris the giggles and caused a sly grin to crease the face of Dr. Conklin.

"A live wire…good to hear," Dr. Conklin said approvingly. "Okay, Iris, you'll feel a little pressure here as the examination begins."

Dr. Conklin was gentle but thorough with Iris's physical examination. "Well, Iris, I don't see any immediate internal or external signs of trauma that would suggest a threat to the fetus. By your own admission, your cycles have been irregular and you're not absolutely sure about your last dates. I think it prudent at this point to perform an amniocentesis as well as a sonogram to check everything out we can along with routine blood work."

"Jim, this has to be done in a sterile setting, so if you would return to the waiting room for just a brief period, we'll get the amniocentesis performed and you can return right after that," Dr. Conklin instructed.

"Hon, I'll be back before you know it," Jim said as he kissed Iris's brow before leaving.

"Thanks for the warning," Iris said back with a tired smile as Jim cocked an eyebrow at her before leaving the room.

Sara and Grissom saw Jim as he returned to the waiting room.

"Is everything okay?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, the doctor's going to do an amniocentesis on Iris and then a sonogram just to make sure everything's kosher," Jim answered but with a hint of concern.

"Those are routine tests, Jim, so not to worry," Grissom stated in a reassuring manner.

"You're going back for the sonogram, right?" Sara asked.

"Absolutely, but I would really like you both to come back too if the doctor's okay with it," Jim said hopefully.

Grissom and Sara exchanged looks of delight.

"We're down with it, as Warrick would say," Sara said happily for them both.

Not long thereafter, Dr. Conklin's nurse came back to the waiting room.

Jim was on his feet in an instant. "How'd she do? Everything go okay?"

The nurse gave Jim an indulgent look. "Yes, Iris is just fine and Dr. Conklin is ready for you to come back for the sonogram."

"Uh, can our friends here come in as well?" Jim requested.

"It's unusual but I'm sure it's fine so come on then," the nurse stated with a grin.

Jim headed to the examination room followed by Grissom and Sara.

He walked in to find Iris greeting him with a smile as he went to sit by her. Sara and Grissom stood by Jim after being introduced to Dr. Conklin as their closest friends. Dr. Conklin gave an approving nod to Grissom and Sara.

"Those friends thou hast, and their adoption tried, grapple them to thy soul with hoops of steel; but do not dull thy palm with entertainment of each new-hatch'd, unfledg'd comrade," Dr. Conklin quoted.

"Shakespeare," Grissom said, pleased at the quote and surprised to hear it said by the good doctor.

"Alrighty then, Iris, I'm putting this goop all over your belly to help us get a better look," Dr. Conklin informed Iris.

"I understand. I used to be a nurse but at the other end of the spectrum in geriatrics," Iris gave a slight gasp at the coldness of the ultrasound jelly.

"Geriatrics is not an easy area to work in as I remember from my residency. Okay. Here we go with the ultrasound transducer. Iris, you will feel this as I slide it around on your belly," Dr. Conklin said as she guided the transducer about Iris's abdominal area.

Almost immediately the sound of a fetal heartbeat was detected, causing Jim to grasp Iris's hand and kiss her forehead.

Dr. Conklin's brow became furrowed as she looked up at Iris. "Iris, how far along did Dr. Elander suspect you to be?"

"It was a best guess of six to eight weeks maximum, why?" Iris asked in a voice tinged with concern.

Dr. Conklin didn't make an immediate reply and the sound of the fetal heart rate seemed distorted now with echoing.

Jim was concerned as well. "Doc, do you see a problem or something?"

Sara's hand found Grissom's and her grip was hard.

Dr. Conklin instead turned the sonogram monitor screen around to face them. "Iris and Jim, I don't see any problems on the screen, however, I judge you to be about 12 to 13 weeks pregnant," she said to them.

Jim gazed at the screen with eyes wide as Iris's expression mirrored Jim's exactly. Grissom and Sara exchanged looks of sheer amazement.

"Now what do you call that?" Jim breathed in awe.

On the monitor screen before them, beating in near unison, were three tiny hearts.

"You did it again, honey, you scored a hat trick," Iris burst out happily yet shedding tears of joy at the same time as Jim's own eyes were moist as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Brass, you stud you," Sara exclaimed as she hugged him, while Grissom gave Iris's hand a gentlemanly kiss.

"That's right, you're having triplets," Doctor Conklin confirmed with that signature husky laugh of hers.

THE END

Please read and review. The next upcoming story for Jim and Iris is "The Sound of Your Cry." Thanks!!! Ladykestrel


End file.
